


Barney plays Chulip

by bellygunnr



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Eldritch Gordon - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Resonance Cascade Funky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: Barney's asked to investigate some "unauthorized biological signatures" in Sector C. Imagine his surprise when they're all wearing HEV suits and have bright green eyes. He kisses them all better, of course.
Relationships: All the Gordon Freemans, Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Barney plays Chulip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pharonochs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharonochs/gifts).



They were lucky enough this morning to meet up at the receptionist’s desk of Sector C. Barney holds Gordon’s face within his hands, pushing onto his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“You gonna be okay, babe? You said your hands were givin’ ya trouble.”

Gordon nods, smiling. “Don’t worry. Have a good day at work, love.”

As they go their separate ways, Barney gets an alert on his pager. _Security Officer Calhoun, please investigate an unauthorized biological signature in Sector C break room._

Barney furrows his brows, but goes to do just that.

-

When Barney enters the break room, he sees… Gordon. Or someone who looks very much like his dear boyfriend, Gordon, but clearly isn’t because of the loud voice they’re using. They’re pacing back and forth, hands flailing-- is that one metal?-- while talking to themselves.

Barney raps his knuckles against a vending machine glass. “You uh… you good here, boss?”

The man sputters. “What-- what, you gonna tell me I’m not supposed to be here? Listen up, pal, I’ve been here long enough and if I have to do this shit again-!”

He abruptly slows, shaking his head. “So- sorry, man. My name’s uh… Gordon Freeman. You’re…?”

Barney rubs the back of his neck. Fuck. Okay.

“Barney,” he says, in lieu of panicking. “S’gonna be alright.”

For some reason, Barney approaches the man, arms spread for a hug. He just looked so worried and panicked…

To his surprise, Gordon falls into his arms, sinking into him with a tired whine. Barney tilts his head back, kissing his temple.

Before either of them can say anything, Gordon vanishes in a bright green light.

-

The second investigation request comes far too soon after the first. It leaves Barney blushing and disoriented as he half-sprints down the halls, drawing bewildered glances from coworkers and science team alike. What was he in such a hurry about, they have to be wondering.

Well, Barney would sure as hell like to know that too. Last time, it was his boyfriend, just a little bit to the left. Or the right. Wait, was that crying he heard?

He slows down, heart rate up a bit, straining to listen. Muffled sounds were coming from just down the hall-- behind this closed door? Huh, who knew Black Mesa had maintenance closets… With a tentative hand, he twists the door’s handle, opening it just slightly.

The light reveals-- a man. A large man. One hunched over, shoulders shaking, definitely crying.

“Hey… hey buddy, you alright?” Barney asks, eyes wide.

The man looks up. His face is bloodied, eyes damp with tears, with short cropped hair and a messy goatee. Most damnably, he’s wearing an HEV suit-- with-- are those bullet holes?

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” the man says immediately.

“I’m here to help!” Barney exclaims, taken aback. “Let me guess-- Black Mesa went to shit n’ all for you, right? Gordon?”

It was a bit of a shot in the dark, but…

“How the fuck do-- Barney Calhoun… Fucker, I thought you died!”

With that, the man heaves himself to his feet, lunging for him. He wraps an armoured arm around Barney’s shoulders and hauls him in, knuckles digging into his scalp. Barney makes a choking noise, breath knocked out of him.

“You wild son of a bitch, knew you had it in you. Where the fuck am I?” Gordon asks, laughing. His voice is deep and rough, a far contrast to his own (silent) and the Freeman (sad).

“You’re in a closet,” Barney says stupidly, looking up at him. Damn, he was huge!

“Haven’t been in the closet for years, dude,” Gordon replies, shaking his head. As if to prove it, he leans down and gives Barney a kiss on the mouth.

It’s a bit gross, but Barney leans into it-- yet as quickly as it started, it ended. Gordon vanished in a burst of green.

-

_ “Security Officer Calhoun, please investigate…” _

Another call for an “unauthorized” life form. Barney rubs the back of his neck, skin still flushed from the last incidents. The kisses were nice. Gordon was nice. In all forms.

The light in the hall suddenly blinks. Barney freezes, looking around, whirling around at a shadow in the corner of his eye. He looks up and--

“Gordon,” he breathes, because what else could they be? A tall man clinging to the ceiling, clad in a battered HEV suit, piercing green eyes. Weird tentacle hair, but…

“Barn?”

The voice reverberates off the halls. With a whistle, Gordon jumps down, crouching in front of Barney. His hair writhes, lifting the guard into the air.

“I love you,” Gordon says, voice vibrating.

The kiss is ice cold, full of sharp teeth, but it leaves Barney feeling warm.

**Author's Note:**

> this was extremely fun to write oh my god. barney kisses ALL the gordons.


End file.
